Infatuated
by Baconaise-Light
Summary: Bill has seen Fleur around thinks she's perfect. but why does she keep saying no?BillxFleur
1. Fleur's problem

She had always caught Bill's eye as the prettiest creature to ever walk the planet- and not just because she was part vela. There was some sparkle in her crystal blue eyes that instantly drew him in to a world where nothing else mattered. Her silvery hair that glistened in the moonlight reminded him of a deep crisp ocean and her lips looked as sweet to him as candyfloss. She lit up the ground that she walked on, and every guy's eye followed her as she glided down the corridors at Gringotts.

He had only seen her once before her first day working there. A year back when he had been visiting Harry during his Triwizard Tournament Fleur had been there as she was one of the champions. Bill had noticed her staring at him oddly- but then everyone stared at him oddly. With his long red hair tied up into a ponytail and fang earrings he wasn't exactly what you'd call "normal looking."

But Bill had given up on Fleur long ago (no not given up, more what Bill liked to call "cardiac rest"). Fleur had turned poor Bill down when he asked her to eat lunch with him so many times that Bill was actually starting to feel his ears rot. His brothers made fun of him; especially Fred and George and Bill laughed along with them- but inside his heart was screaming: "Leave me alone! Can't you see I love her?!"

Sometimes Bill couldn't take seeing her at Gringotts and would call in sick but then his family would be owling him all day (in Charlie and Percy's case it would be to ask him how he was- however when it came to the younger half it was a completely different story.)

Other days he would just run and run away from Gringotts and his family- and wouldn't stop until he came to a dead end. It was those times that he wished he was dead. Those times he would sob until his eyes were dry.

Today, however, Bill had decided to face Fleur. Partly because he thought he owed it to himself, but mostly because he was going to loose his job otherwise.

He approached the stone steps leading up to Gringotts and took a deep breath, steadying himself. _You can do this. She's just a girl- ignore her and you'll get through the day._

Bill heaved a sigh of relief and sat down at his desk. He had made it to his office at least without seeing Fleur. He picked up some old files that had been lying there and began to read.

He had been sitting there for a while when he heard someone enter his office.

Bill span round to find himself eye to eye with a vision of beauty.

"Fleur?" Bill gasped, seeing the part vela in tears. "What on earth's the matter?"


	2. I hate goblins

sorry that i didn't comment last chapter- i hate how you have to comment before it gets uploaded but i'm not complaining. i think fleur is starting to sound like an idiot in my fanfic- and Bill is really starting to sound like a cool character. and i've always hated bill. but i don't know.

* * *

Fleur gulped and brushed back a loose strand of her silvery hair. "Eeet is those orrible goblins!" she exclaimed angrily, wiping her eyes (Bill noticed she still managed to look gorgeous even when she was crying). "I do not know what to do with zem anymore! Every time I walk in, zey make some rude joke about me! Just like most of ze wizards in zis orrible place!"

Bill sighed and stood up. "Ok Fleur- I'll go talk to them. You stay here until I come back."

"No!" Fleur grabbed angrily onto his arm. "I am coming too!"

Bill blushed at the touch of her arm. "O-Ok." He muttered. "Let's go."

He slowly managed to prise her arm off him and together they walked down into the main hall where the goblins were at work. Bill gulped, not wanting Fleur to see how nervous he was, and approached the head goblin. He coughed loudly, making the wart like creature look down on him like a bird to its prey.

"Err hi," Muttered Bill awkwardly. "How are you? Did you have a good summer? Weekend? No?" following no reply Bill tried approaching it with a different method.

"Look- I don't know what you thought you were doing but my- workmate- Miss Delacour here is NOT happy with the way you are treating her! I must insist that you stop this behaviour instantly or we will take it up with the minister for magic!"

The goblin glared down at Bill for a couple more minutes before gruffly replying, "I'll se what I can do sir."

Bill's mind erupted into tumultuous applause. Fleur squealed and hugged him.

"You were amazing Bill! Sank you so very much!"

Bill found his face flush an even deeper red. "T-thanks Fleur," he muttered. "Well I've got to go- lot's of work to do and stuff so see you later!" he gabbled before spinning on his heels and beginning to walk back towards his office.

"Bill I will take you up on zat drink offer!" called a silvery voice from behind him. "I'll meet you in ze entance all after work!" Bill span round in amazement to see Fleur walking in the opposite direction, her slender hand raised in farewell.

For a minute he stood there, a dreamy expression plastered onto his face. Then he jumped up and punched the air above him.

"Yes!" he shouted before continuing to walk back to his office. "and Bill Weasley triumphs again!"

* * *

I'm not sure if i got fleur's accent right- my mum has already written loads of stories with her in (like birthdays) so i tried to copy her idea XD i will try and get my next chapter up soon- it's gonna be a big one!


	3. a little help required

At 7:15 just as promised, Bill was waiting in the entrance hall to Gringotts bank. Fleur, on the other hand, was not. He glanced at his watch. She should have finished work an hour ago- so where was she? He recognised a fat balding wizard standing by the welcome desk to be her supervisor and approached him.

"Henry, where's Miss Delacour?" Bill asked sternly, with an air of authority.

"She was behind with her banking statements so I told her not to leave until she was finished sir," Henry stated, pushing his glasses up his small podgy nose.

Bill glared at him. "Who gave you permission to do that Henry?"

"No-one sir but,"

"And when do the banking statements have to be in by?"

"Next month sir, but…"

"Alright. So in the future, please leave stuff like that to me, Henry."

"Yes Sir," Henry scurried away, looking a bit sheepish and downtrodden.

Bill shook his head and walked over to the desk, behind which a small Asian witch was sitting, flicking her wand absentmindedly which was causing a pile of dust to dance about in the air.

"Tosh- can you tell Miss Delacour on Floor 21, room 7, that Bill Weasley is waiting for her- and that she shouldn't worry about her supervisor anymore," Bill asked, smiling at her.

"Why of Course Mr Weasley Sir."

10 minutes later, Bill was sitting on one of the blue benches reading the morning's Daily Prophet, when he heard a shout. Fleur came running up to him, hair flying out behind her, an apologetic look on her face.

"I am so sorry Bill!" she gasped, trying to regain her breath. "I ad meant to finish zose papers yesterday- eet just slipped my mind!"

"It's ok Fleur." Bill smiled and stood up, taking her slender hand, in his muscular one. "I'm just glad you're here now. So where would you like to go?"

Fleur smiled. "Entirely up to you," she said. "Just somewhere quiet would be good I think."

Bill grinned. If it was somewhere quiet she wanted- he would take her to the Burrow.


End file.
